


Goodnight!

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: “It’s for times when I’m not with you. Just wash it after every use!”





	Goodnight!

**Author's Note:**

> I asked @rex-clypeus for a prompt and she asked for this (https://rex-clypeus.tumblr.com/post/173617931531). Enjoy!
> 
> As always, betaed by @catlady1986 :3

**Goodnight!**

 

After the incident when he almost started to laugh in the middle of a quite serious meeting, Noctis knew he had to wait until he would be alone to see who was messaging him so urgently he could feel his whole thigh vibrating and why. Ignis and Gladio didn’t look like they were receiving any messages, guards standing at the walls appeared calm too. Nothing bad was happening to the country so those messages weren’t related to Noctis or his father’s safety. Probably.

Using the moment when the council members turned to the map Cor was showing on the screen, Noctis quickly pulled out the phone from his pocket. On the display was an icon with a chocobo holding an envelope and the name “Prompto” written under it. Right now the number of unread messages was ten and Noctis expected it would get higher before he was going to be back in his apartment and actually had time to write back.

If Noctis didn’t respond soon enough, Prompto usually thought that he was sleeping or fulfilling prince duties. In any case Prompto never minded when Noctis replied back to him late and he was grateful for it.

“Your Highness, pay attention,” Ignis whispered, leaning closer to Noctis as if wanting to show him something in his notes, not to turn his attention back to where it should be.

Barely moving his head Noct nodded, hiding the phone back in his pocket. The meeting was almost over anyway. Cor was only going to finish his report about the Crownsguards’ exams and Noctis would be free.

His phone vibrated again in his pocket and his hand itched for it. Whatever Prompto was messaging him about had to be good.

* * *

“Buddy, people are perverts.” Those were the first words Prompto said to Noctis when he called him.

Noctis snorted, sitting on the couch in his apartment and turning on the laptop. He didn’t have time to read the messages Prompto had sent in on Chocobik and after coming back home, he immediately called Prompto, deciding to check messages on his computer. Noctis prefers to use the Chocobik chat on the laptop anyway.

“Says the guy with a voyeuristic streak,” joked Noct, quickly typing the password “password1” with one hand.

It was the perfect password. No one would guess how stupidly easy the  password the future monarch of Lucis uses was. It had been a brilliant move on Noctis’ part to change his old password to that one.

On the other side of the line Prompto squeaked. Noctis could imagine him getting all red in the face and he laughed.

“Very funny, Noct. Ha ha ha, I’m laughing.” Prompto sounded annoyed but Noctis knew him well enough to know he wasn’t angry at him. “Have you opened the link I sent you?”

“Give me a second.” The chat program launched. There was a notification of a message from Ignis, two from Iris, and more than a dozen from Prompto. “Did you find another _Daily lives of chocobos_ series?” Noctis asked teasingly, opening the first message from Prompto which consisted of a single link with a short message in capital letters, ‘YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS’.

Prompto sighed. There was a dull sound as if he sat down; Noctis heard a faint sound of typing so Prompto probably was using him own computer too.

“No. There is not even information when the new series will air.” Prompto sounded almost heartbroken. “We don’t even know if little Melody started walking properly again.”

“That’s rough, buddy.” Waiting for the page to load, Noctis thought back to Prompto’s words. “It’s not porn, right?”

“Nope,” Prompto answered in a sing-song voice. “But you may notify the Crownsguards ‘cause I don’t know if it’s completely legal.”

“What –”   

The rest of the sentence got stuck in Noctis’ throat once the page finally loaded. It was a website e-shop. Noctis was used to people trying to sell merchandise with his face on it but this – It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing and when he did, Noctis’ thoughts immediately jumped to Cor. Yes, that was definitely illegal.

“Do I even want to know how you found it?” Noctis asked in choked voice.

With morbid curiosity, he looked over the available photos of him to print on that... thing. There were only three of him: one in the suit and two in his school uniform. Nothing perverse this time at least.

“I was looking for a gift for my mum’s birthday... Oh hey, look, you can order material in different colours!”

This time it was Noctis who sighed. Well, at least one of them was having fun... And once the initial shock passed, Noctis was slowly finding the whole situation funny too. His image had been used on much worse things; this one was pretty harmless, really. Still, the owner of that shop didn’t have the rights to sell such type of items.

Noctis’ fingers hovered over keyboard. Prompto’s words reminded him about how he hadn’t found a proper gift for Gladio yet and, well, wasn’t Gladio often saying how he slept better with Noctis at his side?

Feeling that he was smiling like a villain in a bad cartoon, Noctis quickly wrote down a note to call his personal tailor in the morning. That man knew how to keep his mouth shut and he wouldn’t ask any unnecessary questions. There was only one more thing to do.

“Hey, Prom? Do you still have photos from the last time you stayed at my place?”

* * *

Because fate disliked Noctis a lot, Gladio’s birthday fell on a day when the two of them couldn’t even see each other: Noctis was attending political classes at the Citadel and Gladio was stuck at home, reviewing material for the strategy exams he had to undergo as a part of Crownsguard’s training. That meant Noctis wasn’t going to witness Gladio’s face when he unpackaged his birthday gift.

Of course Noctis could wait with giving that present to Gladio when they could meet, but he wasn’t sure when that would be and, moreover, he was too excited to finally show Gladio what he had bought him. For a whole three weeks Noctis had to keep quiet about his gift and he wasn’t sure he was going to survive any more.

Noctis didn’t expect Gladio to call him right in the morning though, when he was being driven to the Citadel.

“Yes?” Noctis answered the phone, already feeling a smile playing on his lips.

“Noct.” Gladio sounded as if he wasn’t sure if he should be frustrated with him or amused by his actions. In moments like that he was making the best kind of expressions: one of his eyebrows raised high, his lips pressed into thin line as if stop himself from laughing. Noctis loved to kiss him then. “Can you tell me what this is?”

There was a sound of paper rustling and Noctis had to bite his lips to not laugh. He looked at Ignis, but his friend seemed to be too focused on the road to pay attention to him. It wasn’t as if Ignis didn’t know about Noctis and Gladio anyway.

“You don’t like it? You’re breaking my heart, you know?” Noctis leaned more comfortably in his seat, watching the other cars through the window. What he wouldn’t pay to be with Gladio right now.

There was a website Prompto had found a few weeks ago. It had been selling items for home: sheets, tablecloths, duvets, blankets, and so on. One of the items for sale were small pillows on which customers could request to have Noctis’ face printed – they could choose from three photos. While the Crown couldn’t ban people from printing Noctis’ face on their own things, it wasn’t legal to actually sell items like that. The Crownsguard had been notified about that shop, yet it had given Noctis a fantastic idea for a birthday gift for Gladio.

“It’s not like I don’t like it.” Gladio’s voice was a little muffled like he wasn’t holding the phone properly. Noctis heard more rustling of paper and he imagined Gladio was holding the phone against his shoulder with his cheek, unwrapping his gift completely. “Just tell me what I am supposed to do with a... pillow of your size with your picture on it?”

Noctis threw a quick glance at Ignis and then lowered his voice to a whisper. Just because Ignis knew about him and Gladio it didn’t mean he had to know about everything.

“It’s for times when I’m not with you. Just wash it after every use!” The last part Noctis added quickly, embarrassed, before swiftly ending the call. He didn’t even give Gladio a chance to respond.

“... It’s not going to end with a scandal, right, your highness?” Ignis asked in the strained voice which clearly meant he was praying to all the Astrals to have mercy on him.

“I promise,” Noctis swore, still red in the face. Gladio was probably going to kick his ass during the next practice but it would be worth it. And unless Gladio throws the pillow away – which Noctis knew he wouldn’t do – he could always use it to blackmail him. “Scout’s word.”

Ignis sighed but Noctis could see in the front mirror how he was smiling.

“You have never been a scout.”

“Gladio was. And he taught me some things. Does that count?” Noctis flashed Ignis a smile.

No need to tell Ignis those “things” were making knots and it had happened only after the two of them had got together.

Ignis chuckled and his eyes flashed for a moment in the front mirror when he looked at Noctis with mirth.

“I’m not sure it works like that, your Highness,” he said lightly and dropped the subject.

Smiling to himself, Noctis went back to watching the view. The phone was vibrating constantly in his pocket now – no doubt Gladio was trying to reach him. Noctis would call him soon; he only wanted to enjoy his prank a little longer.

* * *

As always when Noctis tried to make any plans, everything had to turn into ashes. Because Niflheim had made another move in the war, Regis was unavailable to attend most of his usual duties, spending whole days behind the closed door with the Crown’s strategists and informants. That meant Noctis had to take duties from his father and carry them on. He didn’t mind it – he had been raised to take care of Insomnia and Lucis. Yet, that also meant his days were full, every second of every minute of every hour was planned so that no time would be wasted. During rare, short breaks Noctis was receiving updates from Ignis about what decisions his father was making.

Gone were Noctis’ plans to spend a quality evening or two with his boyfriend. He and Gladio were attending all meetings and public gatherings together yet they were always surrounded by other people too. It was infuriating to say the least. Gladio was so close, looking handsome and powerful in his official Shield’s uniform with a dark cloak thrown over his shoulders, and all Noctis wanted was to haul him into an empty room and kiss him silly.

Noctis had been so wrapped up in his duties, he barely remembered about the pillow he had bought Gladio for his birthday. Only after he finally had a free week after three very, very busy and long weeks, which he had decided to spend at Gladio’s house, he was reminded about that gift.

The pillow was laying on top of Gladio’s bed, covered by the duvet, Noctis noticed with glee. He had taken a shower while Gladio had gone down to take their supper plates back to the kitchen, and when he had tried to jump onto Gladio’s bed – it was so soft – he had noticed there was something big laying there.

Noctis sat on the bed, looking at the pillow curiously. It was only a little shorter than him with one of the pictures Prompto had taken of the two of them when he had stayed at Noct’s apartment some time ago and they had too much sugar. It had been fun back then to do a small photo session even if some of the photos could give Noctis troubles if anyone found them.

Like the one on Gladio’s pillow for example. It was a photo of Noctis laying on his stomach in briefs which were dangerously low on his hips. His hands were folded under his head as if he was holding a pillow and his head was turned, facing the camera, eyes half-closed, lips redder than always, hair messy. At the time of taking that photo Noctis had looked like that because he had been sleep deprived but now it looked like he was trying to look sexy for Gladio.

Which wasn’t that far from the truth.

Prompto had tried to delete all the photos after they had come back from the sugar and coffee high but Noctis had convinced him to leave some of them. He really liked this photo, Noctis mused, tentatively running his hand down on his image. It was showing nicely defined muscles of his back and thighs, and his ass looked good if he could say so himself.

No wonder Prompto had been so embarrassed about it and no wonder Noctis had chosen that one to be printed on Gladio’s gift.

Noctis sat against the headboard, holding the pillow in front of himself. Patiently, he waited for Gladio to come back; he hadn’t managed to tease Gladio too much about that pillow but seeing it on the bed instead of in the deepest depths of Gladio’s closet... He was wondering if Gladio really had slept with that pillow.

Hearing steps on the staircase Noctis smirked to himself and waited. Just a few seconds later the door opened and Gladio stepped inside the room, squinting his eyes in the dim light. They widened when he noticed Noctis sitting on the bed and then narrowed in annoyance when he realized what Noctis was holding.

“If you miss me so much, maybe you could move in with me? I think I should have my Shield close.” Noctis had to hide his smile in the back of the pillow when Gladio clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“It was in the closet the whole time,” Gladio said.

Through his fringe, Noctis was observing how Gladio shrugged the bathrobe from his shoulders and put it over the back of the chair at the desk. He was wearing only shorts under it and Noctis’ gaze slid with appreciation over the hard lines of Gladio’s body, his wide shoulders and narrow hips. He could see the faint line of Gladio’s cock under the boxer’s fabric and arousal stirred in him. It had been way too long since the last time he had touched his boyfriend.

“No, this is what we call a ‘bed’,” Noctis grinned at Gladio, enjoying himself a little too much. “Your closet it right there.” Noctis pointed at his left.

“Brat,” murmured Gladio but it came out affectionate, not like an insult. He crawled on the bed towards Noctis and then sat in front of him on his knees with his legs spread, leaning closer and practically laying on the pillow between them. “I was searching for a shirt earlier and I threw it onto the bed.” Gladio’s breath was hot on Noctis’ face, his voice low and husky.

Up closer Noctis could see how light danced in Gladio’s amber eyes. He gulped, his body going hot all of sudden and Gladio’s lips quirked up in a small smile. It made him look almost like a predator, towering over Noctis especially when he put his arms on the headboard, practically trapping Noctis between them.

“Poor excuse,” Noctis snorted, holding onto the pillow a little tighter. “You can tell me if you missed me.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, pushing himself more against Noctis and, in consequence, the pillow.

“...Sleeping in those Citadel rooms so close to yours was torture.” Gladio whispered, looking at Noctis with half-lidded eyes. “But I have you now, haven’t I?” Noctis’ heart beat faster. “Why don’t you put that down and let me touch you?” Gladio leaned even closer, nuzzling his head against the pillow and looking at Noctis with smouldering eyes, his hands sliding between Noctis’ back and the headboard.

Noctis arched towards Gladio, his lips parting in quiet moan. All he wanted was to touch Gladio, to feel his body against his own. Still... Noctis’ eyes fell down for a moment to look how he and the pillow fit against Gladio, how Gladio’s hips were just at the correct angle to press against Noctis’ printed buttocks. Noctis’ own cock was getting hard and from how Gladio was moving his hips slightly he knew he was hard too. Gladio’s breath was coming in short rasps, his shoulders were tense, eyebrows furrowed – he looked every inch as desperate as Noctis was feeling.

Noctis licked his lips, enjoying how Gladio’s gaze immediately zeroed on them. He brushed Gladio’s cheek with his finger tips, enjoying the feeling of stubble under them.

“You didn’t always have me,” Noctis whispered, circling his arms around the pillow and putting his hands on Gladio’s hips, making them thrust more against himself. Gladio went with it, closing his eyes in pleasure. “Show me what you were doing before you had me. I --”

Noctis licked his lips again, feeling embarrassed but wanting to continue. His head was going dizzy from the musky smell of Gladio, from the close proximity of his lover body against his own needy one.

“Do you know how many times I had to hand wash my sheets before I got you?” Noctis brushed his lips against Gladio’s jaw, loving the little breathless sound Gladio made. “I was laying in my bed every evening imagining you there with me, touching me as long as I wanted...”

“ _Shit_ , Noct!” Gladio cursed, thrusting his hips against the pillow on his own. Noctis could feel Gladio’s erection pushing against his own and he moaned loudly, squeezing Gladio’s hips harder. “Wanting me to fuck your picture... you sure... you don’t have... a twin fetish?” Gladio breathed before grabbing Noctis’ head and claiming his lips in a kiss, wrapping his other arm around his lover and pulling him even closer.

Noctis moaned into the kiss and licked inside Gladio’s mouth, loving how Gladio’s tongue entwined with his own, how Gladio’s stubble was scratching his lips. At first he hadn’t known he’d like to have his lips brushed against by that stubble so much but now it reminded him about all those good times he had spent in the bed (or in the shower, against the wall, on the front of TV on the floor).

“Two of you... _ah, yes..._ ” Gladio pushed Noctis back, almost making him lie down. He was humping against the pillow fast, every move of his hips stimulating Noctis’ erection. “would be... nice...” Noctis moaned, almost forgetting he wanted to say something.

Wouldn’t it be nice, though, to be sandwiched between two Gladio’s? Two Gladio’s, who would be so attentive of him, pleasuring him until Noctis couldn’t see straight anymore... two pairs of those strong arms around him, two hard cocks Noctis would love to play with... Noctis’ eyes rolled back, his lips now permanently parted. Gladio’s thrusts were holding him down, half folded against the headboard and the bed, the pillow between them feeling deliciously soft against his own cock.

Gladio was fucking into it as if he was taking Noct, propped on his arms on both sides of the prince’s head. He was panting loudly, kissing and licking Noctis’ throat and shoulders. Noctis spread his legs wider, letting Gladio push against him more, their hips almost flush. The look in Gladio’s eyes was a little wild, muscles in his arms were strained with effort, the bed was moving under them in time with Gladio’s thrusts and Noctis almost couldn’t do anything else but let Gladio fuck against him.

It was an arousing thought, letting Gladio do as he pleased, letting him hover over Noctis and hold him down. But even more than that it was arousing how much _he_ could shake off Gladio’s self control, how he could make his lover buck against _him_ helplessly with just a few words. It was making Noctis drunk with pleasure, that realization of how much Gladio wanted him.

Just as much as Noctis wanted Gladio.

Noctis’ head was floating, his body hot, burning from needing to come. He whined, his hands clawing at Gladio’s back. Gladio growled and pushed his hand down, pressing it into the pillow as if he wanted to grab Noctis’ cock through it and jerk him off. The friction was so delicious it was making Noctis sob with pleasure.

“Come for me,” Gladio rasped, his hips thrusting even harder and faster. He was gripping Noctis’ thigh and pushing it onto the side, grinding his cock through the pillow against Noct’s. “Against a pillow... like the horny brat you are...”

Noctis sobbed again, all thoughts leaving his mind. There was only numbing pleasure left in his head, threatening to swallow him completely. He yanked Gladio’s head down and kissed him, his lips and tongue sloppy. Gladio answered the kiss enthusiastically, almost crushing their lips together. Still kissing Noctis, Gladio propped him up and wrapped Noctis’ leg around his hips, the pillow still between them, and then pushed Noctis back on the bed properly, humping against him like he wanted to fuck Noctis. His hands were squeezing Noctis’ ass, fingers digging into soft flesh, and all Noctis could do was to moan when Gladio was pressing so wonderfully against him in this position, fucking into the pillow and panting against Noct’s ear.

Noctis came with a shout, pleasure burning his insides. He was breathing hard,  melting under Gladio who didn’t even slow down the pace of his hips, practically using Noctis just like he was using Noct’s gift.

“I’m... so close...” Gladio panted, pressing his face against Noct’s shoulder.

His whole body was tense with effort. Tiredly, Noctis bucked his hips against Gladio and slid his hands between the pillow and the larger man’s body. His fingers barely grasped Gladio’s cock – it was so hard in his boxers that a still somewhat functioning part of Noctis’ brain wondered how he didn’t make a hole in them – and then Gladio was coming too, grinding his hips down hard,  moaning into Noct’s shoulder and shivering in pleasure.

Gladio fell onto his side, not wanting to crush his boyfriend. He pushed the pillow away and then pulled Noctis up, making him lay on himself. Noctis’ boxers were sticky, but for now he didn’t want to move from where he was resting on Gladio’s chest, their legs tangled together and fingers entwined, laying next to Noct’s head. They were both painting loudly, slowly letting their bodies cool down.

Noctis was pressing small, quick kisses against Gladio’s chest, tasting sweat and not minding it at all. Slowly, his thoughts were coming back to him, the pleasure slowly dying down and soon Noctis was giggling to himself at this whole situation. He couldn’t believe Gladio had went with that and just dry humped them both to orgasm.

“I can hear you.” Gladio mumbled; Noctis’ head was raising and falling with his every breath.

Noctis looked up at him. Gladio didn’t look annoyed though. His cheeks were red and he wasn’t looking Noctis in his eyes, but somewhere above him. The thought why it was hit Noctis like a lightning bolt. He grinned.

“Are you embarrassed? Gladio?” Noctis propped himself on Gladio’s chest, looking at his lover with glee.

Gladio snorted and then reached to Noctis to make him lay down again, still not looking at him.

“Not at all,” he negated. His cheeks became more red though and Noctis wished he had a camera with him.

But then Gladio looked down at him with that annoying smirk which always spoke troubles for Noctis. He lazily pointed in the direction where he had thrown the body pillow a few minutes ago, his smirk changing into shit-eating grin.

“Remember to wash it before you leave tomorrow.”  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk about 1) adorable, little scout Gladio 2) Noctis sandwiched between Gladios 3) Noct’s (questionable) taste in kinks 4) anything else FFXV related then my [askbox](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com/ask>) is opened for all of you ;)
> 
> Leaving comments is fun too! :)


End file.
